Camping trip
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: Jessica and Linda go camping but what happens before


Jessica had got her things ready to go camping she couldn't wait but she didn't want to leave Amelia, Lucas, Harry, Orabelle, Hannah, Ruby-Jean or Alexander behind but she knew she had no choice. She packed the car and said goodbye to her one year old son Alexander and kissed him on the head. She then said good bye to everyone else and went to the car to find her window had been smashed and the seat was wet. Jessica sighed as she had to get her car repaired but she couldn't use Adam's as he has to take the kids to school. Jessica put a plastic cover in the window and went to pick Linda up from her flat. Linda came down and smiled at Jessica.

"Your going to have to sit in the back sorry", Jessica said as Linda out her things in the boot.

"Why", Linda asked.

"We had a car break in and it rained so the seat is wet", Jessica replied.

Linda got into the back of the car and waited for Jessica to get in. She got in and done her seat belt up and just sat there looking at Linda through her mirror who was texting on her phone. After fifteen minutes Linda looked up to find Jessica just looking at her. Linda hadn't hinted what Jessica was looking at and continued to text her sister.

"Linda put the seatbelt on", Jessica said.

"Don't want too", Linda replied.

"No camping trip then", Jessica said.

"Why do I have to wear It", Linda asked.

"Because if we crash I'm not being responsible for your death", Jessica replied.

"Ok", Linda replied putting the seatbelt on.

Jessica got going and Linda looked out of the window most of the time. Jessica realised she had forgotten the camping food and went home to get it. She left the car and went back inside to get the food and kissed Adam before leaving again and went back to the car.

"Jess your doors are child locked", Linda said.

"That's because Orabelle is autistic and Hannah and Ruby-Jean need to be safe", Jessica replied putting her seatbelt on and making sure Linda was wearing hers.

Jessica drove off and they entered the motorway Linda looked out of her window and watched everyone drive past. Jessica turned the radio on and kept checking on Linda due to a habit when her kids are in the car. Once they got further up another car smashed into the back of Jessica's car making Jessica worried about Linda. She got out of her car and so did another man.

"So sorry", The man said.

"Theirs a law about using your phone at the wheel", Jessica said as she opened the car door where Linda is sitting.

"Oh no, please no is your daughter alright", The man asked.

"She's a friend...Linda", Jessica said as she cleaned up a little scratch.

Linda's eyes opened making Jessica feel revealed, Linda started too have a panic attack so Jessica got a paper bag out of the dash bored and gave it to Linda and just looked at the man who had caused this.

"You could have killed her", Jessica said.

"Sorry", The man whispered.

"Nice deep breaths", Jessica said.

Once Linda stopped having a panic attack she coughed and just looked at Jessica who got back into her car and drove off. Linda closed her eyes and felt a pain in her head. Jessica pulled up in the ED carpark and got Linda out.

"Jess", Linda said.

"You have a head injury better to be safe than sorry, you know little cuts aren't always as little as they seem", Jessica replied.

Linda was seen by Charlie who done a CT scan which showed the cut was bigger than it seemed and Linda needed stitches. Charlie stitched Linda up and she had a little headache, she was given paracetamol my Charlie and then she was discharged. Jessica and Linda walked back to the car where Adam was looking at it angry.

"Jess what happened", Adam asked.

"Someone drove into the back of us but Linda's ok", Jessica said.

"And you", Adam asked.

"Wasn't hurt", Jessica replied.

Jessica hugged Adam as Linda got in and Adam and Jessica kissed before saying goodbye again. Once Jessica entered the car she saw Linda crying with her knees to her chest. Jessica looked at Linda and handed her a box of tissues to wipe her eyes with afterwards. Jessica started the engine and put her seatbelt on and drove off. After fifteen minutes Linda wiped her eyes and Jessica stopped at some traffic lights.

"You going to say what's wrong", Jessica asked.

"Head hurts a little and you made me put my seatbelt on, you saved me", Linda replied.

"It's what friends are for", Jessica replied.

Linda had fallen asleep and Jessica smiled, she thought Linda looked like an angel. She was happy too know Linda was asleep this time and not nearly unconscious in the car crash. Jessica arrived at the camp and parked her car just as Linda woke up.

"We're here", Jessica said.

Jessica got the tent out as Linda redone her make up and then put the tent up. They then started a fire for the food Jessica had brought with her. Linda started to cook a sausage and then ate it making Jessica laugh at her reaction of how hot it was. Linda went red so Jessica gave her a bottle of water to drink. Linda called down and Jessica was still laughing. As it got later Linda and Jessica went into the tent.

"Jess if I need toilet were do I go", Linda asked.

"In the woods", Jessica replied.

Linda got up and went into the woods whilst Jessica stayed in her tent after five minutes Linda came back and got into the sleeping back. Jessica was trying to get to sleep but she didn't have much luck because Linda was complaining.

"Jess I'm cold can I sleep next to you", Linda asked.

"You are next to me", Jessica replied.

The next morning Jessica woke up to find Linda wasn't their she looked everywhere round her tent but she couldn't see her. She decided to wait a couple of hours just in case Linda had gone out for breakfast but she still hadn't returned. Jessica was beginning to get worried about where Linda could be. She tried texting her but her phone was still in the tent. Jessica began to cry a little, she wanted her best friend and the tent didn't smell like Linda's strong sensed perfume. Once Jessica had stopped crying she wiped her eyes and went to see if Linda was with any other campers. As she was no where to be seen Jessica panicked. From the corner of her eye she saw Linda come back with shopping bags.

"Linda", Jessica said with relief.

"I went shopping for food", Linda replied.

"Wish you had told me I was worried", Jessica replied.

"I had breakfast at McDonald's ", Linda replied.

"What did you have", Jessica asked.

"Bacon roll with ketchup, double sausage and egg mcmuffin, hash brown and cheese spread bagle", Linda replied.

"Sounds nice", Jessica replied.

Linda and Jessica sat in the tent as it began to rain. Linda laid down as she was so tired. Jessica laid down with her and they started talking about when Jessica came to the camp site when she was younger.

"Was it fun", Linda asked.

"If it wasn't raining yes", Jessica replied.

"Good", Linda said.

"Where did your parents take you", Jessica asked.

"No where we had to stay at home it was boring and Denise kept picking on me", Linda replied.

"Oh", Jessica replied.

"I first went on holiday after st James', I went to Spain", Linda said.

"But you've been around the world", Jessica replied.

"That was when I was twenty five", Linda answered.

The rain got harder and Linda was getting a headache from it all, Jessica tucked her up nice and warm and then tried to get to sleep herself. The next morning Linda was still asleep. Jessica smiled as she watched her friends eyes flatter open. Linda rubbed her eyes and ate some breakfast she made. Jessica and Linda stayed in the tent as it continued to rain.

"If it continues tomorrow we are going home", Jessica said.

"Ok", Linda said looking upset.

"Look you just can't camp in the rain", Jessica replied.

"I know", Linda answered.

It thundered and Linda started to shake, Jessica knew Linda doesn't like thunder or lightning after what had happened in the past to Denise. Jessica put her arm around Linda and started to comfort her and try to make her feel safe. After the lightning and thunder had stopped after fifteen minutes but Linda was still shaking a little.

"You ok", Jessica asked.

"Yeah", Linda replied.

The next day they set off to go home but first stopped off for a new car window which was going to be ready for the next day so Linda and Jessica booked a hotel room. Linda looked around and Jessica smiled. They went out for dinner, they went to burger king. Linda got a double bacon cheese burger and Jessica got a veggie burger both with chips and a coke. They walked back into the hotel and went up the lift to their room and Linda put her pajamas on. They went to sleep and then to get breakfast down stairs before picking the car up and going home. Once they picked the car up it looked as good as new Jessica smiled.


End file.
